The rise of the computer age has resulted in a wide variety of electronic devices. One common type of electronic device is a personal electronic device that is intended to be carried around by a user, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, or a smart watch. Each personal device has a large number of capabilities that increase its usefulness.
One common capability provided by personal devices is a camera. Cameras that are built into a personal electronic device allow the personal electronic device to capture visual data for pictures and videos. That data can be saved on the personal electronic device and displayed on the display associated with the device (e.g., a touch screen for a tablet computer). In some cases, the personal electronic devices can modify the visual data.
Like reference numerals refer to the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.